Jūbi in the (Ves-in)Wesen world
by Faletagoai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, The Nidaime no Jūbi has awaken after millennias and is ready to start his new life, one he intends to live the fullest and nothing will get in his way.
1. Prologue

**This came to me when I was high okay and I thought it was pretty badass. I love Naruto and CW's Grimm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Grimm.**

**OP OC Naruto.**

**"Prologue"**

Dialogue:

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Thoughts/Mentally'_

**"DEMONIC/GODLY VOICE"**

_'_**_DEMONIC/GODLY THOUGHTS'_**

Silence. Everything remained silent as one man stood surrounded by bodies of familiar faces.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki, the son of Minato Namikaze Senju and Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha, The great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the direct descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the child of prophecy stood with an enraged look.

That's all he could as everything he held dear was stripped away from him. His best friend Sasuke transferred his sage power and his eye to him before he left the world. He stared down the cause of his suffering.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, the progenitor of Chakra stood their bleeding heavily. Everything was going well for her, until all the tailed beast used the last of their strength to transfer their power over to naruto before being absorbed again. She was gritting her teeth as she was on her last legs.

The influx of the power being transferred caused a foreseen reaction as it gathered every spec of chakra. The shinobi alliance knew very well what would happen and in trust their dreams to him. The combined power of the bijū mixed with his own and his comrades, turned him into something more. The Nidaime Jūbi and the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths.

While the power transfer was being done, Naruto was in his Mindscape saying his final goodbyes to family and friends. Minato and Kushina, his parents, hugged him tightly and told him how proud they were of him. He had the worst childhood experience due to his status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, causing him to mature much faster in order to survive. His grandfather's and former teachers Madara and Hashirama entrusted their power to him as he was the son they never had. During the time of training, Naruto inherited Hashirama's charisma and Madara's thirst for battle.

With new resolve, the Nidaime no Jūbi stared down his enemy while gathering power into his right hand.

Naruto and Kaguya prepared their final attack.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you down with me boy!"

Kaguya roared as she shot her all killing ash bone, but it proved to be for naught as Naruto used one of his rinnesharigan's prowess and switched places the last second causing the bone to impale her and teleported above her.

"All Killing Rasengan!"

The white-haired teen slammed it completely killing her, but didn't expect for her power to be completely absorbed into him which caused his body to emit a massive burst of chakra that wiped out all signs of civilization, as he was shrouded in a cocoon, not knowing when he'll wake up.

Unknown to the child of prophecy, that his residue chakra from the explosion gave birth to numerous species as time goes on that will later be known as wesen(VES-in).

-Japan-

Year: 2009

It's been a millennium since the age of shinobi and we find a cocoon that's glowing underground. It soon exploded as it blew a whole through the dirt with a blinding light.

As the lights died down, a tall figure appeared standing at 6'6 with long silver hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin and chiseled face wearing red combat armor(Madara's armor).

Naruto soon opened his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. The last shinobi observed his surroundings and knew his era had long past.

The white-haired teen smiled as he took in his surroundings, but soon frowned at the negative energy in the air and began to cleanse it with ease.

You see as the primordial god was in suspended animation, he had a talk with Kami, the goddess of life and Shinigami, the goddess of death.

Apparently, the last shinobi was their champion and decided to help him train in his new powers as he was now a fellow deity. As time went by, Naruto took on the title Shinju, and surpassed his predecessors and the goddesses.

The shinobi made a promise to his family that he will now live by his terms, not anyone else's. His mother's words were, "Don't take shit from anyone sochi! Promise us that you will live your new life by your terms you know!"

The young man chuckled at the memory, but it's exactly what he will do. Nothing will dictate his life, especially stupid prophecies. Never again.

The primordial suddenly picked up noise that sounded like metal clashing against each other. He narrowed his eyes as he could feel three energy signatures with one slowly fading and dashed straight to the source.

Marie Kesslar, a woman in her sixties was fighting for her life. She was frail due to cancer, not to mention how her body has been through so much and was losing strength. Her weapon was soon knocked out of her hands by one of her pursuers and the other was ready to kill her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the cold embrace of death, but it never came. The woman opened her eyes to see her pursuers slowly deteriorate and disintegrated to ash. The last thing she saw before everything went black was long silver hair.

Naruto who arrived just in time to save the frail woman was relieved that she was alright. He didn't want to leave the woman alone in the wilderness, so he used "creation of all things" to make a warm bed and a fire to keep her warm.

(1 hour later)

Marie soon woke up and was feeling quite well. She felt a cold towel on her head and removed it, but froze when she spotted a tall figure tending to the fire and slowly reached for a weapon. "I'm glad to see that you are awake, ma'am."

The woman stopped her movements, though still cautious. If she remembers right, then the man in front of her was responsible for saving her life. "Who are you and what you want?"

The white-haired man looked turned towards her with a friendly smile. "My name is Naruto, ma'am and nothing really. I just awoke in this new world and heard fighting nearby. I saw you were about to die, so I intervened then you passed out."

Marie calmed down after that, but was confused. "What do you mean by this new world?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "I doubt you'd believe me even if I told you."

Marie recognized the look in his eyes and was saddened that a young man had them. "I'll be the judge of that."

Contemplating for a bit, Naruto stood up and sat next to her as he placed his hand on her head.

Marie soon saw the world before the age of wesen kind and the life of the young man before her. She saw him grow up without parents while being chased down by villagers and was beaten to a pulp every year until he graduated from the shinobi academy. The frail woman saw his battles, achievements and what cost him to win the war.

When the vision ended, Marie turned to the young man and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Oh you poor boy. To have to go through such a life at such a young age, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Naruto hugged her back. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I made my peace with it and that's why I'm starting a new life."

She smiled at him. "My name is Marie Kesslar, it's a pleasure to meet you. I was being pursued and I'm trying to lay low." He returned the gesture.

"If you don't mind, why were you being attacked by whatever those guys were?"- Naruto asked.

She looked at him and decided to tell him everything about her kind and the rest of the hidden world and soon led him towards her trailer, which was a big risk, but knew she could trust him. She showed him the books and its importance.

Naruto summoned a few clones and began reading the books. The shinobi was shocked as he learned that the world had gone through more wars than his era. After gaining Knowledge of the wesen (VES-in) world, Naruto had a distinct feeling as he was somehow responsible for the upbringing of different species as he read through. His best guess is that the wesen were once animals that were exposed to his bijū residue power, and inherited some of the tailed beasts traits, but were not even a spec as powerful as one. Though, there was a species that caught his powerful eyes. Grimm. A species that is feared by all wesen kind for their history.

Marie was amazed by his ability to clone and receive mental feedback that helped him finish reading some of the books within 10 minutes.

Few minutes later, Naruto was done reading, but he noticed that Marie had been coughing a lot lately and decided to use his Byakugan. He saw that she was extremely sick and looked to have 2 years left.

"I can cure you of your illness if you want Marie?" He said,

She turned to him with a bitter smile. "I don't doubt that you can, but I have so much blood on my hands that death is nothing, but an atonement. I have a nephew in Portland Oregon who's a cop and in two years time, he will soon awaken his Grimm abilities. I will go see him before I die."

The shinobi spent months hunting and learning under Marie. The primordial became the son the infamous Grimm never had. Though the time came for him to start his new life and here is now with his surrogate mother.

Marie took his hand in hers. "When my time comes, please search for my nephew. His name is Nick Burkhardt and I know he's one of the last remaining Grimms. The world will need him to maintain balance." She pleaded.

He smiled and nodded. "I will for you. Thank you for welcoming me into this new world Ma."

She hugged him one last time. "Thank you and I hope you live a better life here my son." The primordial teen then flew out to the nearest city with a smile as he began his new life


	2. The Grimm meets The Jūbi

Ch.1 **"The Grimm meets The Jūbi"**

**"Three Bad Wolves"**

Dialogue:

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Thoughts/Mentally'_

**"DEMONIC/GODLY VOICE"**

**_'DEMONIC/GODLY THOUGHTS'_**

"Little Pig, little pig, let me come in,' said the wolf to the pig. 'Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin,' said the pig to the wolf." - The Three Little Pigs

...

-Portland, Oregon-

Nick Burkhardt, a new Grimm, excellent detective for the Portland Police Department. Growing up, he was not exposed to any information regarding his Grimm heritage or the Wesen that surrounded him until recently. His aunt Marie Kesslar died warning him and will always remember her last words.

_"Remember who you are. Trust in your instincts, nothing more. A very close friend of mine will be here to help you and stand by you once he is informed of my passing. His name is Naruto…"_

He's been doing good so far. He remembered meeting his first Wesen Monroe, a Blubat, a wolf like wesen who gave up on hunting and killing to live a peaceful life, but he once questioned whether he was a cop or a Grimm especially during the case of Dunbrook. He saved someone that tried to kill his aunt because of his job, but also took the life of someone who tried to warn him.

He sighed. His phone rang informing him of a house explosion with the owner still alive.

-Portland Hotel-

A tall and a very handsome young man was sitting down and looking at the files of Marie Kesslar. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki, or Naruto Kesslar Uzumaki, a literal and figurative God among men. He was quite saddened about her death and understood what she would have wanted.

It's been two years since he awoke into this world. After meeting Marie, he stopped by a city called Tokyo that had a similar dialect to his people and spent a month learning as much as he could before exploring the rest of the world.

Traveling was easier due to making sure to get real identity papers using his rinne sharingan to mind control people into getting what he needs.

During his journey, the white-haired youth bumped into numerous wesen and learned like Grimms, he could see for what they really are. The difference between him and Grimms is that, instead of infinite darkness that the wesen feared, his was worse as they see a pitch black 10-tailed fox with golden rippled eyes bearing down on them as tribute to his partner and brother, Kurama. He killed a lot during his journey, though only the bad ones like his surrogate mother told him that earned him the moniker "The Black Death".

The young man was also a multi billionaire in secret. As the former heir and now head of five prestigious clans, he had the whole treasury in his possession. It also helped that he used his creation powers to conjure up gold bars, diamonds, rubies and other extremely rare gems that were high on demand.

He also published books about his world's history, legends and his life under a different alias, Sage. The amount of zeroes he received on his first paycheck were off the charts. Fans around the world all wanted to meet and greet the mystery author of the book series. "The Shinobi Archive".

Now at the age of twenty one, the young primordial mellowed out since then and was enjoying it. He didn't worry about some crazy goddess trying to take over the world or some demon that rises out of the damn box.

He's actually been to Portland, Oregon a year ago hunting down a group of murderous wesen and bumped into a Blubat that was more of a gentle giant than anything. The Blubat was actually one of the reasons he was here since he got a voice message about his home being blown up and having nowhere to go. He bought an old home that is still under his name that his friend could live just in case he had nowhere to go.

He chuckled as he read his late mother's file. He should've known that she would go out like a badass no matter how old she was. The blue-eyed remembered her dying wish and will honor it.

-Portland Precinct-

Nick and his partner Hank were trying to figure out if someone was out for blood. Hap Lasser, the owner of the house makes it clear that he isn't involved with any shady activities that would result in his home exploding.

Hap reveals that his brother died in a similar house fire last month, but he doesn't worry about a connection between the two fires, but they weren't convinced as it seemed strange to be a coincidence, especially in their line of work.

"Bro listen, I'm a happy guy that's why the name Hap fits me so well. I love everybody and everybody loves me, even the guys I owe money too." Hap stated naively.

They then began to go over people that he owes money to, but were interrupted by a fellow officer.

"Excuse me, this guy says that he's here to pick up your vic." The officer then walked away showing a man with reluctance displayed on his face.

Hap who saw the newcomer, joyfully laughed. "Ha ha! My buddy Monroe. I knew you wouldn't bail on me." Hap says as he got up and hugged his old friend.

Nick who sees this is surprised that they knew each other. He walked towards them. "You know this guy?"

"Yea. Happ and I used to go through a treatment program many years ago. You gotta honor the bond you know. Can I take him out of here?" Monroe said with Hap also asking.

"Yes. You can go, but you might want to lay low for a couple of days until we figure out what we got going on here." Nick suggested.

Monroe was confused. "You think someone is trying to hurt him?"

"We don't know." He then whispered. "Can you keep an eye on him for a couple of days."

"Whoa, you guys know each other?" Hap asked

"We've met."

Hap then came to a conclusion. "You didn't get arrested for the stuff you used to do did you?"

"Alright let's go come on." Monroe quickly rushes him out leaving a surprised Nick.

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Nick shook his head.

(With Naruto)

_Insert music: Cage Elephant - "Ain't no rest for the wicked"_

Naruto was riding his Harley Davidson Night V rod special. His bike had durability seals that made it nigh indestructible and was on his way to a residence owned by a man named Monroe who's currently housing his friend.

He decided to at least check up on him, before going to meet Nick Burkhardt. The man smirked as he roared his engine and sped down the road enjoying the air blowing on to his face. It was one of his favorite things to do.

Naruto arrived only to witness a woman who seemed to be a Blubat toss a man out of his car who was surprisingly Marie's nephew, Nick Burkhardt. She was about to pounce, but reeled back. He heard her say Grimm and was going to attack, but was stopped by Hap and a man he assumed was Monroe.

(Moments earlier)

Nick decided to head over to Monroe's place to keep watch after going over the arson case files with the arson investigator, Lt. Orson. The lieutenant explains that despite the fact that these "accidents" look like foul play, it seems to be a true coincidence. The two fires can be explained by electrical issues, but despite the evidence, he refuses to believe that this was by chance, and he suspects that maybe the beneficiaries were responsible.

As he was parked outside, he was suddenly viciously tossed outside his car. A woman, a Blubat was about to pounce, but backed away.

"A Grimm. This is going to be more fun than I thought." The female Blubat said as she smirks.

They were about to attack, but were stopped by Hap and Monroe.

"No! Don't shoot! It's my sister Angelina!" Hap pleaded to the Grimm.

(Present)

Naruto was eating popcorn and was enjoying the show. He smiled when he saw that he wasn't like a typical Grimm. It showed when he saw the friendship between him and the Blubat.

The primordial shinobi decided to keep watch as his instincts are telling him something was going to happen. An hour later he saw Monroe and Angelina exit the house and ran into the woods. The Shinobi sighed and shook his head as he knew very well what they'd be doing instead of keeping watch on Hap which pissed him off, but he'll get to that tomorrow.

(Day after)

Naruto who just got a bag of clothes from his clone and was currently working on seals narrowed his eyes as he caught a scent. A Bauerschwein scent. He saw someone knocking on the door. "Not today little piggy."

-Monroe Residence-

The quiet morning atmosphere was interrupted when Hap awoke when he heard a knock on the door. "24/7 pork. I got your ribs here!"

He smiled and got up excitedly. "My main man Monroe, doing me a solid."

The big jolly went to open the door. "Man am I glad to see you." Hap froze and his eyes widened when a pistol was aimed at him, but the gun was knocked away as a golden ethereal shuriken pierced through flesh, earning a painful cry from the Bauerschwein. It tried to pull the shuriken out, but couldn't as his hand went through it and it later disappeared. He then ran off leaving a faint trail of blood.

Hap stumbled back in the house trying to calm his heart and nerves from almost dying. The Blubat heard someone approaching and Voge, ready to defend himself. He saw a tall figure with a face mask with long silver hair he knew too well.

"It's been some time Hap. I got your call."

"Naruto!" Hap happily embraced his brother in all but blood in a brotherly hug that was returned.

"It's good to see you bro and thanks for saving my ass there man. I was afraid I was gonna die starving." Hap said gratefully.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Well good thing I brought food to make and I brought you a bag of clothes to keep.

He waved the grocery bag with the clothing bags.

"Hell yeah bro! Your food makes 24/7 pork look like a complete joke. Oh this is my friend's place actually and I don't think he'll be cool with you using his kitchen. He's also vegan." He gratefully took the bag of clothes.

"Oh I know, but I honestly don't care as he and your sister owe me for saving you while they were asleep in the forest instead of keeping watch." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow as an image of 10 tail fox appeared behind him scaring the crap out of his friend.

Hap sweated and chuckled nervously as he knew he was right. He knew Naruto was one of the nicest guys on the planet, but knew very well not to ever piss him off. The Bluebat will never forget when his bro took on a group of 15 Bluebaten that was after his head and tore them to pieces with ease. He remembered staring into the eyes of a colossal size fox with tails the size of a mountain.

Naruto noticed his friend's nervous state and chuckled. "Sorry about that. Come, let's get you something to eat big guy." They then made their way into the house.

...

Monroe and Angelina soon got up and made their way back. When they arrived, they saw Nick and Monroe inwardly groaned.

Nick who just got out of his car was confused when he saw them. "I thought you guys were supposed to be in the house."

"We were just at the park across the street. Wait, you smell that?" Monroe said sniffing the air.

Angelina sniffed the air and was enraged. "Pig!" She ran inside the house followed by the rest. When they entered they saw Hap watching TV wearing new clothes that fit his size.

"Yo, how was your time in the woods? Hey detective." He said not bothering to look at them.

Monroe looked away while Angelina walked up to him. "There was a Bauerschwein here."

Nick was confused. "A what?"

"A Bauerschwein. They're a pig like wesen." Monroe answered him.

Hap then looked at them. "Oh I know. I was almost killed by one not too long ago." He said shocking them.

"A Bauerschwein tried to kill one of us?" Monroe asked in disbelief.

They then heard a loud deep voice call out. "Yo Hap, food is on the table!" Hap eagerly got up to eat.

"Who the hell is that?!" Angelina asked with narrowed eyes. Monroe and Nick were on guard as well.

"The one who saved me." He said,

They entered the dining room to see a tall stranger with long silver hair up in a ponytail with his back towards them. Hap happily sat down at the table and munched on steaks, ribs, bacon and mashed potatoes. They had to admit the food smelled heavenly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Monroe asked.

"A friend, a pissed of friend that is. I'm pissed at two people who were supposed to keep watch of Hap instead of going like rabbits in heat in the woods. The fuck were you two thinking? if I hadn't intervened there would be only two Bluebaten here." The stranger scolded them.

Monroe had the decency to look ashamed and knew he was right. Angelina on the other hand felt her pride had been challenged and attacked him, but was caught by the throat.

The stranger turned towards them. "You are lucky that your his sister, otherwise your pretty little head would be flying. Now calm your ass down." He tossed her back towards Monroe who stumbled upon catching her.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"The names Naruto, I'm sure your aunt spoke of me Nick. I'll answer your questions later because right now we have a killer pig on the loose." Naruto said as he finished making plates for all of them and placed them on the table.

"Still trying to figure that out." Nick says. His phone rang and he answered it. "I'm on my way. Hank thinks he's got a possible lead and I have to get there as soon as I can." He looked towards Naruto.

"We'll have our talk Nick." Naruto said with a smile. Nick nodded and left with his food.

Naruto then looked towards the duo. "Food is on the table if you're hungry and sorry for being harsh, it's just your brother would be dead if I hadn't arrived."

Angelina smiled and apologized as well as she knew he was right. It didn't hurt the man was a sight to look at. She joined her brother at the dinner table.

Monroe wanted to join, but knew he couldn't. "I'm actually on a strict diet." He said with a bitter tone.

Naruto looked at him. "You are afraid of losing control, aren't you?"

Monroe was surprised and nodded. Naruto smirked as he placed his hand on his head and entered his Mindscape.

-Monroe's Mindscape-

Naruto opened his eyes to see a bloody wolf growling and baring his teeth. He knew this was the frenzy side of Monroe. He smirked as he transformed into his Jūbi no Yoko form and devoured the negative influence.

-Monroe Residence-

When he came back to the real world, he heard Monroe gasp. He chuckled. "How do you feel?"

Monroe felt lighter than ever before. He felt free. "I feel complete. What did you do?"

"I destroy the side of you that makes you tick. So now you have full control of your inner wesen meaning you can now eat normally without going berserk." He said stunning everyone in the room.

Monroe went to take a bite of his steak and was amazed that he didn't feel out of control. He smiled and laughed. "Thanks man, I don't know how you did it, but I really appreciate this."

"Haha no worries, you're not the first Vegan Blubat I met. Watch over him this time please. I gotta go do something." Naruto said walking out.

Monroe soon joined them on the table and Angelina decided to ask Hap. "How do you two know each other?"

Hap wiped his hands and mouth before answering. "We met a year ago when I bumped into him. I was struggling real bad out there and I owe people money that I didn't have. Later on I was running for my life from the people I owe money to and they sent about 15 Blue Baten after my head."

Angelina and Monroe growled at that.

"Haha that's where Naruto comes in. When my back was against the wall, he jumped in, tore each and every one of them. Like literally tore them in half and into pieces. He told me he was hunting down a group of Blubaten that migrate to different locations killing and eating children. Turns out the people that I owe money to were who he was looking for. I followed him into their base and let me tell you guys right now, don't ever cross him. I don't know how he did it and I won't bother him about it, but he flatten the whole base into nothing but a crater, killing all of them with a simple hand gesture. He helped me get back on my feet and hung out for about a month just chilling."

Monroe and Angelina were stunned. They knew Hap wouldn't lie about something like that and his eyes held no deceit. They went back to eating pondering on what they just heard.

-Portland Precinct-

After more investigating, Nick and Hank come to find that Lt. Orson is thought to be a serious suspect after seeing in his profile that his two brothers were murdered two years ago, and they believe that Angelina was responsible. It would make sense since he's an arson expert, he knows better than anyone how to make an explosion look like an accident and it would explain why they found no evidence of foul play.

Nick and Hank are currently taking it up with the Capt. Renard. "You want to bring lieutenant Orsen in for questioning?" Renard asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes his brothers were killed two years ago and we believe that Angelina Lasser is responsible."

"We think he figured out that Angelina was responsible for killing his brother and killed hers for payback." Hank added.

"He's an arson investigator, he knows better than anyone else how to make an explosion look like an accident." Nick added more facts.

"I want you two to handle this carefully. He's got a clean record and I'm not gonna protect a dirty cop, but you make sure you are right." Renard stated.

-Monroe Residence-

Monroe who was cleaning the blood off the floor heard Angelina return from visiting her home. She came up to him. "I know who's trying to kill Hap. I picked up his scent at the precinct and he's gonna pay."

Monroe looked at her sternly. "Angelina… stay out of this."

"He killed my brother and Hap almost died." Angelina retorted.

"Hap would've died if Naruto hadn't been here. We should've been here for him last night." He went back to cleaning.

Angelina shook her head. "I was hoping that you were gonna tear out a little piggy throat with me, but I guess I'm still naive." She walked away. "You know what I hate most? It's that I still love you." She rode away with her bike.

Monroe paused and shook his head. "You should go with her." He turned to see Naruto with his arms crossed.

"I can't. I gave up on that life years ago. This feud between our two races goes back centuries. I don't want any part of it." Monroe said.

"This isn't about that. It's about family Monroe. I know you two had history together, but even still she's family to you. I can see it's getting to you and I know you want to go after her. This might be your last chance to say goodbye before she leaves the state."

Monroe's eyes widened. He stood up and nodded. "Thanks man, I needed that." He rushed to get his keys and followed her scent.

Naruto smiled as he made his way inside.

-Orsen Residence-

Angelina was gonna go inside, but picked up a familiar scent. She turned around to see Monroe. "Look I'm not here to help, just here to make sure you don't get hurt."

Angelina smiled and they both entered the home.

Nick arrived minutes later. He wanted to get to Orsen before Angelina did. He heard squealing and rushed inside to see Angelina pounce on Orsen with a stranger standing by.

"Angelina! Get off him!" Nick warned.

Angelina turns to him. "You get a free pass Grimm, but not him." She bit down on Orsen, getting a painful cry from the injured cop.

Nick remembers reading about a Bluebat's weak spot and struck the back of her hip. She roared out in pain and was about to attack, but was shot from behind by Orsen.

Monroe knocked the gun out of his hand and disappeared. Nick turned to find Angelina also gone. He called an ambulance for Orsen as he was bleeding badly.

-Monroe Residence-

Monroe who got back minutes ago was looking at old photos of him and Angelina. He knew tonight was probably the last time they'll see each other and knew breaking things off with her was for the best.

Hap was already asleep. Naruto came and placed a cup of hot chocolate next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Monroe takes a deep breath and exhales. "Lighter. I said my goodbyes to her and wished her the best. Thank you for giving me that push. If I didn't go I would've had more regrets."

Naruto patted his shoulder. "No problem." They heard a wolf howling and knew it was Angelina. Monroe decided to turn in for the night while Naruto had other plans.

(Woods)

Angelina was struggling to take out the bullet that was right on her weak spot. She was livid that she didn't get to finish that damn pig. The redhead grunted as she was losing blood quickly.

"Need some help?" The Blubat stood on guard, but was surprised to see Naruto standing there. She had to admit he looked quite majestic with the full moon behind him. She nodded and Naruto placed his palm on her, healing her completely using his sage powers.

"How?"

"Not important right now. I'm here to see if you wanted to finish what you started." Naruto offered.

She smirked. "Yea, but why are you helping me?"

Naruto flared his power, as white chakra shrouded his form. Wind began picking up as trees were bent backwards. **"Hap is one of the only few friends that I have, family if you will and family means everything to me. He would've died if I hadn't gotten his call and I will not let an attempt to his life go unanswered."**

Angelina never once felt so powerless and weak in all her life. Her instincts were telling her to submit herself. She saw something that would terrify her for the rest of her life. A colossal fox, the size of a mountain roaring right at her.

Naruto saw her squirm and reeled his power back. "Sorry about that. Let's go shall we."

He grabbed a hold of her and teleported them to the hospital.

(Hospital)

They appeared in a room, and saw Orsen stare at them with horror. Before he could scream, Naruto snapped his fingers as a silence seal prevented anyone from hearing. Angelina raised an eyebrow, but later smirked when she was informed of its purpose.

"Stay away from me! Help! Someone help!" Orsen pleaded.

Naruto created a portal. "He's all yours, go through the portal when you're done. Just think of where you want to go and it'll take you."

He was about to leave, but he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned towards her. "Thank you. Foxy~" She gives him a wet kiss on the cheek, causing him to smirk.

"Careful little vixen, don't bite more than you chew."

The Primordial whispered in a husky tone as he nipped her ear causing the red head to mew in pleasure.

Naruto then vanished with a smirk.

'H-Holy fuck!? Man if I wasn't going to kill this pig, I could've been rammed into ecstasy by that god if a man before leaving. Damn it! It's all this sucker's fault.' Angelina thought to herself.

She Voge and pounced the little piggy.

(Burkhardt Residence)

Nick sighed as he relaxed on his couch, relieved to be done with the case. His girlfriend Juliette Silverton, was leaning on him enjoying their time together. Sadly that time ended when someone knocked on their door, though it was pretty late.

The couple opened their door to see a tall white-haired young man with alluring exotic features. The Grimm was surprised to see Naruto.

"I told you we will have our talk, cousin. Let me formally introduce myself, My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kesslar, adopted son of Marie Kesslar." Naruto said with a warm smile.

The Grimm's widened at that. "I-I see, well man I'm happy Hahaha, I have family left." He hugged Naruto who returned it. Juliet gushed and was happy for her boyfriend.

Naruto turned towards his cousin's girlfriend and smiled warmly. The aura around the woman emits a comforting warmth. "You must be Juliette Silverton. Ma spoke about you. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake.

Juliette smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well."

She shook his hand.

The group of three then migrated into the living room.

"I'm sorry for coming at such a late time, but I promised Ma that I will help and train you to fully utilize your natural talent as a Grimm." The man said shocking his cousin and confusing his cousin's girlfriend.

Nick panicked as he wanted his girlfriend to have nothing to do with the supernatural world. He was about to speak, but he was cut off.

"It's okay cousin, I know Ma said otherwise, but the responsibility of your safety and growth falls on me now. Juliette, I apologize if your head aches when you wake up." Naruto stated, before transfering a brief understanding of the world of wesen into her mind, knocking her out. What the Grimm didn't know, was that Juliette was in a genjutsu that will determine her will and strength. If she fails, the knowledge will be removed from her mind, but if she passes, then her love for Nick reigns true and will gain a gift along the way.

Nick got angry at his girlfriend's state. "Calm, yourself cousin. She's not harmed, I just transferred her little knowledge of the wesen world into her mind."

"Why? Wouldn't Juliette be in more danger now that she is exposed to the supernatural world." Nick tried to argue with a hint of anger.

"Normally that would be the case, but since I will be training you, I will also train Juliette to be strong enough to stand by you. Would you rather lose the one you love due to inaction, knowing you could've done something as she remained ignorant of the dangers that come with being with you. Is that what you want? For her to be weak and powerless? I'm offering you a path where you don't have to shy away from the one you love cousin, power to protect what's precious to you." Naruto said flaring his power a little, startlingly his cousin.

Nick looked down contemplating for a few, but the images of his parents, his aunt, and the love of his life flashed through his eyes. He looked up to his cousin with determination. "I don't want to lose anyone else in my life, especially Juliette. I love her and if you can grant me the power and tools to protect what's mine, then I'm all for it!"

The Primordial teen smirked and turned to his right as someone groaned.

"Don't forget about me." Juliette sat up groggily as her boyfriend embraced her.

"Ah, so you passed. Good. You two get some rest, we'll start tomorrow in the trailer." The shinobi said with a knowing smile as he vanished from where he stood.

Nick and Juliette looked at each other lovingly as they will tackle this head on together and if they have to be honest with themselves, they were excited for what's to come.


	3. Sad News

**Hey Y'all F9 here... I got some bad news**:(

**Some asshole went through my phone and deleted most of my stories and drafts that I spent a very long time writing.**

**I tried very hard to find a way to retrieve back my lost documents.** **So I will be dropping my Broly and Naruto stories for a while until I rewrite the whole plot.**

**F****or now, I will be working on a different story to find my motivation.**

**Stay safe and stay healthy.****Thank you.**


End file.
